


Cait Sith Is Very Stealthy

by The_Invisible_Fan



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Invisible_Fan/pseuds/The_Invisible_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait Sith is a spy robot. He's built for stealth and information gathering. Reeve's convinced he's designed a perfect partner for a Turk, but spies need to be able to move around unnoticed and giant pink moogles are rather noticeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cait Sith Is Very Stealthy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> This story idea came to me when I was thinking about how Cait Sith is supposed to be a spy. Now normally you'd want a spy to be very non-descript and Cait Sith is anything but. The only place he doesn't stand out is the Gold Saucer. There had to be a reason for it. This what I was able to come up with.
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 8-10-12

Tseng stared at the monstrosity. A giant pink moogle stood before him. Riding on its head was red-caped cat wielding a megaphone. The cat waved cheerily at him.

"This is my latest creation. I call him Cait Sith. He's been optimized for stealth and spying. Both the moogle and the cat components are capable of operating independently, allowing the cat to get into smaller spaces while the moogle is capable of combat, " Reeve explained. "He'd make an ideal partner for a Turk."

The cat puffed up its chest proudly. The moogle rocked back and forth on its heels.

Tseng tore his gaze away from the pink horror to look at Reeve. There was no way he was going to have that… thing… as a partner for any of his Turks. "While I don't doubt the… technology… I don't think its appearance is very conducive to our kind of work."

Reeve gave him a flat look. "You don't think Cait Sith is capable of being unnoticed. I designed his appearance specifically for this. He can get through anywhere unchallenged."

"It's a pink moogle with a cat on its head. I think most people would notice that."

"Want to bet?"

OOO

Kunsel fiddled with his PHS in the lounge on the 49th floor, checking through the latest mission postings. Things had been quiet lately. The missions weren't too challenging and even the gossip mill had been rather sedate.

A third class SOLDIER muttered as he walked by, his face pale.

Kunsel frowned. "You alright?"

The SOLDIER looked up at him. "Have you seen anything strange around?"

"I can't say I have."

"Oh… I guess I just need to get more sleep." The SOLDIER left, muttering something about moogles.

Kunsel slipped his PHS back in his pocket. Might as well get some exercise in the simulation room.

He hadn't gotten very far when he came across another SOLDIER. The man was staring down the hallway gaping like a fish. Kunsel followed his gaze, but saw nothing but an empty hallway.

The man turned to Kunsel. "Did you see..? Never mind. It was nothing." The SOLDIER shook his head and left.

Something was definitely up.

Kunsel headed in the direction the SOLDIER had been looking. He was outside the supply room when he heard noises coming from inside. He opened the door, expecting to find some co-workers inside or perhaps some of the regular troops sneaking equipment. Instead, he found a giant pink moogle with a cat on its head taking bangles out of the supply closet.

Kunsel stared.

The cat stared back.

Kunsel turned and shut the door.

He was halfway down the hall when a horrible realization struck him. Hojo must have put something in the coffee. That was the only possible explanation for it. He turned and strode towards the break room, intent on destroying the offending coffee pot before anyone else fell victim to it.

OOO

"We're back!" The cat pranced on top of the moogle, bangles spilling out of its skinny arms.

With a sigh, Tseng handed Reeve a roll of gil.


End file.
